Queer Accusations
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Percy reprimands two Slytherins, which comes to Professor Snape's attention.


AN/ Yeah, my random sentence generator has officially produced a challenge. Even the Augusta Longbottom/George Weasley pairing wasn't this difficult.

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or setting only the plot and my random sentence generator for pairings and situations.

**Queer Accusations**

* * *

~*~

All the Prefects and the Head Girl had left following the meeting. Percy on the other hand had further business with the Head of Slytherin House. Percy Weasley knew that Snape wanted to discompose him, by standing behind him as he sat at the Gryffindor House table. "Mr. Weasley, two of my students have given you some difficulty?"

Nose slightly uplifted, Percy Weasley was ready to defend himself against the only teacher that had failed to respect him for his hard work, and dedication to excellence. "Professor Snape, as I said before; I had fixed Flint and Vaisey's detentions for nine o'clock here in the Great Hall. I had planned on giving them lines, unless there was something else you'd prefer.

Snape towered over the fastidious Gryffindor. "Mr. Weasley, as they are in my house I shall ascertain their guilt and punishment." Snape said silkily.

Percy sanctimoniously defended. "Professor with all due respect, certainly there can't be any question of their guilt as they were discovered in the act." Percy was somewhat in control of himself, as the hair on the back of his neck rose and his ears glowed red enough to put his hair to shame. Waving an illustratory arm, "they were right there..." At a loss to describe it. "The two young men weren't behaving in a very dignified manner." Percy finished stoutly. "I don't think you would have approved."

Severus walked to the side. "Mr Weasley, stand please. We are going to get to the bottom of this." Percy stood and held his hands behind his back. Severus took in the younger man's discomfiture, silkily Snape needled. "Mr. Weasley, now explain to me what exactly Mr. Flint and Mr. Vaisey were accused of doing, if you will."

Percy pinked under his gorgon's eye. "Sir, when I entered the Great Hall, Mr. Flint was standing between Mr. Vaisey's knees, who was sitting on the table top." Percy closed his eyes momentarily to suppress improper thoughts before continuing. Snape was amused, studied the younger man. "Sir they...uh...Sir they were licking each other's lips, something like kissing." Percy said in a rush.

"Kissing," Snape hissed. Percy shivered involuntarily. "You wish to punish two young men from my house for kissing?" Percy swayed on his feet. "Mr. Weasley," Percy's glance darted away at the address. The Potions Master's stance was bevelled in Percy's favour. "Mr. Weasley, it seems to me the crime here is jealousy." Those three damning syllables.

Percy sucked a nervous breath. "Sir, you don't understand."

Snape interrupted, "what is to understand." Snape's fringed raven locks swung forward when he got in Percy's face. "You are jealous, you'll punish someone for doing the very thing you wish to do." Snape closed in on the Head Boy who fetched up on the long wooden bench and toppled back onto the Gryffindor house table. "Some Gryffindor you are," Snape spat. "What is it, you hypocrite; like Slytherin men with black hair, unique dental arrangement and strong, wilful personalities?" Grabbing a fistful of Percy's robes, the Gryffindor was breathless as Snape bent over him. Smugly in command, "as I see it, there is much to recommend a willing mouth." The Potions Master rubbed the pad of his calloused thumb over Percy's pouty lips. "You realize I've already told Flint and Vaisey that their detention has been cancelled." The Head Boy's eyes went wide. Snape's hand glided from his mouth, along Percy's neck, across his chest, over his belly to rest on his hardened flesh. "And you would have condemned them for kissing. You should be ashamed." Severus licked Percy's lips, closing his eyes leaning into the kiss while kneading the Gryffindor's cock. "What have you to say for yourself Mr. Weasley?"

Stammering slightly, "I, I apologize Sir."

* * *

**End**


End file.
